


Tea, Biscuits and Nimble Fingers

by Jellyfiggles



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection (or will be) of Ri-cest (incest with Dori, Nori and Ori) prompts from the Hobbit Kink Meme.</p><p>Chapter 1; Ori has an oral fixation, he likes Dori's 'chisel'.<br/>Chapter 2; Nori has ~fun~ dreams, Ori is not 100% happy with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dori/Ori - Ori has an oral fixation

_Ori has an oral fixation, he loves to suck on random objects. It's something that developed from when he was a small child who used to suck on his thumb._

_But his favorite thing in the world is when he can curl up to his older brother Dori, rest his head in his lap and spend long comfortable hours with his brothers cock in his mouth and his brothers gentle fingers stroking through his hair._

Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7316035#t7316035

 

**Warnings:** incest, oral, mothering, self-orgasm denial, kissing

 

“Dori?”

Dori looked up, teacup poised near his chin. Ori stood in the doorway, running a hand worriedly through his braids, loosening them into an untidy mess. “I can’t sleep.” The young dwarf’s voice was rough. Although an adult in all senses of the term, he still held a very youthful manner and Dori set his cup down as he curled his fingers in a ‘come hither’ gesture.

“Come ‘ere lad,” he tugged Ori into his lap, wrapping him up in his arms, “would you like some tea?” This was a ritual, done often and he knew the words of Ori’s reply before he spoke them.

His little brother blushed, nibbling on his bottom lip before speaking, “I’d much rather have your chisel Dori. My mouth feels all empty. Please may I?” Ori shifted back until he sat on the floor, legs hooked to the side and his face resting on Dori’s thigh. His fingers ghosted, feather light, across the bulge in his elder brother’s breeches and he gazed up imploringly, free hand slipping a thumb into his mouth with a wet suck.

Dori smiled, stoking over Ori’s ear to his jaw. “Alright love, but I won’t last all night, as you know.” Ori murmured an acknowledgement and Dori felt himself shiver as his little brother’s fingers deftly undid the fastenings of his breeches and tugged them down until they bunched at his ankles. Three fingertips teased along the skin of his shaft and with little prompting, his chisel began to harden.

Ori’s tongue was hot, flicking up the path his fingers had travelled before the young dwarf made himself more comfortable, one shoulder pressed against the bench and his head cushioned on a silvery-furred thigh. He moaned as he guided Dori’s chisel between his lips, eyes closing as his tongue pressed flat against the underside of the shaft, hot air from his nose tickling the base of the chisel.

Dori settled himself back with a quiet gasp at the sensation of Ori’s hot mouth slowly, lazily sliding along his length. He composed himself with a careful intake of breath, one hand slipping to stroke through Ori’s hair, the other lifting his teacup to his lips for a sip. The older dwarf checked the heat of the teapot and drew his knitting towards himself. With one last stroke over a happily humming Ori’s scalp, he began a new row.

For a long while there was little sound in the room but the clack of the needles and the contented wet sucks of Ori’s mouth. His little brother was happy to lay still, only his head and neck bobbing and his mouth lavished attention on the chisel, encasing the length like shaping rock would cradle the chisel of an artisan. 

Occasionally Dori would gasp at a flick of tongue or deep suck and he would have to still his hips, breathing deep, calming breaths as he checked he had not dropped a stitch. During their first few times the bundle of wool had become tangled messes, his fingers caught in Ori’s hair as he shook, unable to withstand Ori’s relentless mouth. Now, years on, his control was much better, his knitting almost as simple and fluid as it would be without Ori’s lips pressed tight around his chisel.

Ori moaned, the wet gasp hot as he drew his mouth off for a moment, resting his throat. Dori smiled down at him, stroking across his cheek and reddened lips fondly before pouring his little brother a cup of tea to ease his throat. They sipped for several long moments and Dori remembered how young Ori had been the first time he had expressed desire for this. Having not yet reached his maturity Dori had turned him away, thinking it simply an odd fancy of youth. But the desire had not waned and soon after Ori’s maturity this strange ritual had begun.

It was beneficial to them both, bringing them close and allowing a bond to form despite Ori’s dislike of his fussing and idolisation of their wayward brother. Heat slid through him and he grunted at the twinge in his lower abdomen. “Almost there Ori love, then we’ll have to rest a bit.” His voice was strained; hand rough in Ori’s hair as his end drew nearer, Ori meeting his gaze as he drew his chisel deeper, swallowing hungrily.

Pale spots of light flashed behind his eyelids as the pleasure peaked, Dori letting go of his control under Ori’s ministrations. With a quiver, a stifled cant of his hips and a wavering moan of Ori’s name, Dori came. Ori suckled at him, swallowing his seed without pause as his older brother shook and gasped. Dori was sure his braids were in disarray and the glint of sweat was on his brow but the untidiness was worth Ori’s contented smile; the young dwarf stroking his stomach as his lips slid from the now limp shaft.

“Ori, dear,” he spoke when he had voice and breath to do so, “why don’t you get the kettle on and we’ll have a cup whilst I recover? You’ll wear me out one of these days!” He chuckled, neatening the pile of his knitting.

Ori grinned, nodding, drawing Dori into a kiss with a hungry whine. “Love you Dori.”

Dori stroked his hair, wanting to fuss over the untidy strands. Ori’s needy tongue distracted him and he groaned as his little brother suckled on his tongue, chisel already stirring once more. “Love you too, dear.”

 

END.


	2. Nori/Ori - Dubcon, sleep sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Before or during the quest. Ori wakes up to his older brother grinding against him in his sleep._  
>  _Bonus points if he talks in his sleep and says Ori's name._  
>  Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17950238t17950238

_(A/N: I recently started a new job and haven't had much energy to write. This was written between shifts hence it's terrible shortness!)_

 

 **Warnings:** Unconscious sex, restraint, incest, clothed sex, masturbation, dub-con

 

Ori snuffled awake, his mind full of the fuzz of sleep and his eyes blinking blearily in the darkness. His eyes adjusted a little to the faint light from the camp’s meagre fire and he shook himself to full wakefulness. It was still late night, the sky dark and lit only with stars, not the dawn. He wondered what had woken him if not light and the twittering of birds.

A puff of breath, hot and wet, hit the back of his neck and he jerked, startled, as hips grinded against his backside. Hands gripped his chest, strong arms wrapped around his tunic and holding him captive. Panicked, he tried to turn and escape his assailant, peaking over his shoulder in desperation as the arms held firm.

His eyes widened and he jerked forwards in shock. Nori’s hips did not still at his movements, his eyes tight shut and mouth open as he panted, still caught in sleep. Ori felt himself flush bright red, heat stealing into his cheeks and shock sliding down into his gut. What in Durin’s name was his brother doing? Hardness slid against the back of his thigh and pressed between the mounds of his backside. He squeaked, horrified, squirming to gain some distance from his brother’s body.

“Nori, you’ll wake Dori!” His voice cracked as he whispered hurriedly and, as though responding to his own name, Dori gave a loud snore and shifted next to them in his bedroll. Ori stifled a yelp, trying to dislodge his elder brother’s hands, but Nori held on tighter. With a grunt Nori shifted, his hands sliding down, down to Ori’s abdomen.

Ori whimpered, his cheeks burning. He bit his lip as the heat spread, flames of need kindling in his thighs and stomach, causing his hips to jerk back into his brother. Nori mumbled something unintelligible, lips slipping to mouth at the back of his neck with an abrupt wetness that had him shivering. His elder brother’s hips rocked, their grinding movements only increasing in urgency.

“Nori, you- uh-We can’t!” Ori tasted copper on his tongue as he bit too hard at his lip. A whine escaped him as Nori’s fingers slipped between his legs, fingers pressing through the cloth of his breeches and teasing him. The blankets covering them were suddenly much too hot, trapping them together as Nori rocked and he writhed, tangling their legs in stifling heat.

The sensation, of hard fingertips on such a forbidden part of his anatomy had him whimpering. He wasn’t a complete innocent, no matter Dori’s efforts to shield him His flesh was hardly unknown to his own palm and trembling fingers but Nori, even asleep, seemed so much surer, no nervous hesitance in his sure strokes. They jolted him, entranced him, and drove him almost to despair as sparks licked through his mind and body. 

He could feel himself drawn, ever closer, to his completion, Nori’s groans growing ever harsher and breathier in his ear. Ori rocked his hips back into Nori’s hips and a strangled gasp echoed his own half-stifled sounds. A few more strokes of his elder brother’s fingers and his vision blurred, his cry muffled through a hand pressed to his mouth as he came. 

Nori’s drawn out groan “Ori-mm” and his twitching hips teased the last few sparks from him, his body tingling from the pleasure and a flicker of shock. Nori had said his name?!

END.


End file.
